When Hearts Meet
by Dragonhero15
Summary: This may seem like the regular "RED meets BLU, forbidden Love" story. But here i will say it will be beyond anything you have ever read in TF2 Fanfiction. OCs galore! Even 2 OC pairings  .   Summary may be improved in future
1. Fresh off the train

OK I know I've not finished What We Never Knew but I was just so revved to write a TF2 fic from other authors inspiring stories. Hopefully this will be getting more reviews. They are what aspire the author to write more after all. Without further ado...I give you...When Hearts meet...

Fear. Anxiety. Nervous. Only a few of the emotions I'm feeling right now. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to the employer. Why did I even bother to read the flyer? Surely there was something better I could have done. Was there? A jolt on the tracks reminds me I'm on a train, heading towards that place. It's funny; I never even asked where the fuck we were going. I look over at my sleeping friend, Kalti, or as I shall be soon calling her, Sniper. Why where we named by our Jobs anyway? It just doesn't make sense. Perhaps it's easier to learn job names in the job? I chuckle to myself. A 'Job' I call it; really it's just killing people that "respawn" to fight and get killed again. I still wonder. Those recruitment posters are up more these days. The rumours didn't help either...Still at least I could get a nice reception. I am of course the new guy. I just hope I'm not depended on too much...

Why can't he just shut that music off? I've been on this train for god knows how long listening to those arrogant things on that MP4 of his. Trying to get some sleep would be an understatement right now; it was more like desperately hoping to sleep. In the end I give up and gaze out the window. I just hope my new friends will be nice. If the rumours are true I should get along well with the Russian guy, the Spy too. Perhaps even that Sniping guy. Man I hope the REDs will treat me as I treat them. I'm snapped from my thoughts when the headphones somehow unplug causing the flame head beside me to fumble. He said he would be a 'Pyro'. Not really surprising seeing as his most prized possession is a FlameThrower he made himself. The song by now hand changed to Take That, Rule the World. At least it was a decent tune. Just then another train came close by to ours. For a brief moment a cart containing people came by and I could have sworn I saw someone familiar. Where had I seen him before?

Funny I coulda sworn that was...Nah. Why would she be all the way out here? A war is no place for someone like her. Especially a war like this. The tracks once again bring me from my thoughts by braking. We must be here. OK. I can do this. A new Day for them as the new class is here. The very 1st Uniclass! Kalti was awoken by the jolting and stood to stretch before walking towards the exit, I follow suit. The doors slowly jut open and the blazing desert sun is the 1st thing to greet us. Kalti had no problem because of her sunglasses but I had to squint to see our welcomers before stepping onto the platform.

The welcoming wagon comprised of 3 people, 1 easily recognised as a Spy. I was told to be wary of their sort. Kalti flinched seemingly taking a disliking to Spy. Before I could even think of a greeting, I was brought into a crushing hug by a very tall individual.

"Little man and little woman finally here! I have been waiting since morning for you!" he exclaimed in a thick Russian accent.

"Heavy, please be putting them down. You are crushing there already weak bones. " A prominently German voice said from behind him "I must apologise for mien friend's action. He gets friendly with new recruits. I am Han and I am the BLU team medic. This is our Spy" he gestured to Spy who held her hand out to Kalti.

"Charmed I am sure" The Frenchwoman almost mumbled with Kalti hesitantly gripping the handshake.

"And who might you both be?" Han asked.

"Name's Kalti. I'm supposed to be the new Sniper round here."

The Medic swivelled as she said Sniper and upon returning, showing her the weapon she would be using. Her mouth dropped when she saw it.

"The Reddot superior crosshair, 500 yard, triple bullet cap, tactical Sniping rifle! They never mentioned THIS in the poster!" and almost snatched it from the Medics grasp, already testing its features.

"Ah recruits and their weapons. Can't blame them. I was like that with my Medi-gun. So that must mean you are the new Class yes?" Han directed the question to me as the Heavy still hadn't put me down.

"I guess so" My strangled voice sounding muffled from Heavy's arms.

"Oops. I forgot I had little man in arms. I sorry" he said putting me down.

"It's OK. The office said to expect a hugger. Just didn't think they meant from 300 pounds of muscle" I joked as the heavy slapped my back laughing heartily.

"Little man is funny! Funny little man already considered Heavy's friend! Does little girl do jokes too?" he said, hope filling his eyes.

"Your kiddin' right? I was top comedian back at the "Barrel o' laughs" in the outback." Kalti replied taking pride in the fact.

"Wunderbar! Heavy like new recruits already!" A buzzing from Medic pen pocket turned our attention as he removed a Walkie talkie from it. "Again? He can't go there. If he gets there...just get him! ACH! Ill be there in a second. Heavy with me, Spy accommodate our guests" He shouted behind him as he and Heavy ran.

"What's goin on?" I find myself asking before thinking.

"I do believe you both are about to hear one of the many rumours of this facility become true, enfants" Spy said, flicking out the ash from her cigarette.

"Sora?"

She sighs. She thinks. Typical; I finally manage to get to sleep and I get woke up.

"What?"

"We're here Sora"

She is instantly get alert and look out the window. The Red base is seen out in the open and the station is in front of us. Just as he picks up his flamethrower, she takes the Pyro-to-be by the hand and literally pulls him out to the platform. They are greeted by 2 smiling faces.

"G'day mates." The lankier of the 2 speak up. "Yyou both came at a good time. Just gone ceasefire for tha day. Th' name's Jack" he said tilting his hat. "I'm th' Sniper for RED. Jesse here's the Engineer." He gestured to the woman clad in workers overalls and a red tank top.

"Lemme be the 1st to say Welcome to RED Y'all" She welcomed, a Texan accent heavy upon her voice. "From the look of it, y'all are the new Pyro and test class. Don't worry kids. We always go easy on the new guys. Can't guarantee the Spy won't bite ya though" she laughed as Sora found herself second guessing about getting along with the Frenchman.

As though reading her mind Jack piped up "Don't worry lil' Sheila. You'll be fine with us. So what's ya name?"

A little nervous she replied, "My names Sora." Smiling Jesse came up to Sora saying "Well your welcome with us Sora" and hugged her. "ALRIGHT!" came a exclaim behind them. Turning, they all found the Pyro-to-be already found his uniform. The now muffling words were still exclaiming as he tested his axe.

Jack couldn't suppress a chuckle until a crack of a shotgun sounded in the distance caught everyone's attention. Jesse looked solemn as Jack removed his hat and placed it to his chest. "Poor guy. Only lasted 2 days. Woulda thought he last a week" Anxious Sora couldn't help but ask "What? What's happened? Who and what's only lasted 2 days?" Looking towards Sora Jack said "I'll explain on the way to the Base. I bet ya hungry." And they started to the arranged transport.

"So you see, the new Scout was...inexperienced. 'E couldn't cope with the terms of war." The Spy explained, taking a drag on her cigarette. " 'E began going strange after the first fight. Just yesterday 'e began feverish rantings; making a big deal out of every single small thing. After being reduced to a vegetable, we simply 'ad to lock 'im in his room. Last time 'e escaped he went for the gun supply room. You should look in there sometime. Today 'e might just get 'is wish. Imbécile!"

Staring in shock, I simply couldn't wish harder that I wasn't there. After 2 days someone was trying to kill themselves! A gunshot within the base confirmed my thoughts. Kalti, as if on cue, brought her hat to her chest. A soft patter of feet quickly making their way to us turned our attention to a girl running to us. She jumped over the jeep almost landing on Spy.

Slightly out of breath she asked "Is he...?"

The Spy solemnly nodded and the girl looked down, until she noticed the recruits. She perked up and shook both our hands introducing herself.

"Hey there, my name's Sarah. Nice to meet yas. And what're your names? How was your journey? Need anythin'? You look good kid. What're your names?" Me and Kalti looked beyond flabbergasted as we understood most of what the scout said.

"Well...I'm-" I was interrupted when Kalti took place in front of me.

"G'day. Names meant to be Sniper but you can call me Kalti." That got Sarah back on her track

"NO WAY! Kalti? Seriously? Don't that mean "Spear" In Hawaiian? That's pretty cool. I'm pretty sure my name means something too but I can't remember what. Think I'll ask Hardhat bout that."

"That aint the only thing that's pretty" Kalti murmured under her breath. Then realising what she said blushed slightly. Not noticeable but enough for me to see. "So Spy - where do we get our stuff?"

Smirking she replied, "Eager to test your items non? Very well. Sarah if you would, lead the new Sniper to 'er room. 'Er items are there. I will show the new class to 'is room then show 'im to the recreation room. I'm sure the Engineer will see a friend with them soon enough." And with that Sarah offered her arm to Kalti who took it with hesitation.

After a brief tour of the Base, instead of going to the Rec room, I go up to the Snipers nest. Might as well see what kinda view we got round here. 1st thing I notice is there's a spare rifle next to the sill. I take away the scope and swap it from hand to hand looking outside.

After only 5 minutes, I notice there's someone at the other bases Nest. I look threw the scope and see there's someone in a cloak and the RED Spy...

"I assure you Mademoiselle; The new Class will be just fine. We will do all we can to stop her from being shot down, burned, bludgeoned, sliced, stabbed or "Bonked". She will be safe with us."

The figure in the gown seemed to smirk. "Very well. But if the test subject is harmed beyond help and cannot be helped you will be hunted down, strung up, and disposed of in every way possible before you hit the ground." The Spy gulps then recomposes himself before assuring once more. The figure then moved to the back of the base, Spy following.

Dam I wish I could lip-read. I'm so in thought right now I don't even realise when someone has my hands together and a blade to my throat until I can smell the guy's breath.

"What're you doin' up ere pyker? And what're you doin' with my rifle? You better 'ave a good explanation bunter..." He threatens as he brings the blade further.

I gulp before the words come flying. "I wasn't doing anything I just wanted to see what view there was then there was the RED spy then a cloak then there was your rifle then I to the scope then I took a look then-"

My words halt as he covers my mouth with his now free hand. "Argh shut up mongrel. Jeez that's more annoying then Scout after she's 'ad 30 cans of that Bonk stuff. Oi - wait a minute." He stopped taking a closer look at me with his trained eye.

"A'right. You the new class right? Ill let you off once but nobody touches my rifle. Understood pyker?" I nod feverishly. "' Kay then. Spy's telling the rest of 'em bout you. You might wanna get down the rec room. Heavy and Demo might wanna look at you. Careful though. Spy's been a little rarey lately if you get my drift. You're gonna wanna watch your back in more ways than 1 get me?" I blush slightly in full (Perhaps too full) understanding before turning to run to the room.

Not 1 hour into my first day here and I already make my 2nd blunder. I'm talking, of course, of crashing into a cloaked Spy. As if I wasn't shocked enough, she uncloaked showing me exactly where I landed. I scrambled to my feet with my face burning with embarrassment. Still staring at the ceiling the Spy wore a look of surprise slowly creeping into a smirk.

"I...I...I'm-I'm-I'm really sorry. I didn't see you there and I eh..."

Getting up she replies "My apologies. I shouldn't be cloaked when walking around 'ere. You are needed to our recreation room non? Well _Bon chance_ little recruit. I am, uh, "rooting" for 'ou."

As I begin to walk I turn back quickly "Hey thanks. Uh just one thing?"

"Oui Mosieur?"

"What's bon chance mean?"

That's chapter 1! Sorry if its really long but I don't wanna rush so much this time round. This time I mean it when i say any critique or comments is appreciated. In case you didn't catch it there may be a slight bit of Yuri in a future chapter. The new BLU Uniclass will get a name in the next chapter. And because I centred mainly around his visit to BLU base this chapter ill centre around Sora and her new companions next chapter. Who knows? I might even do a lil fan-art for you. Leave a review saying whether its a good/bad idea. There will be pairings. There will be carnage. There will be forbidden love. Holy smokes! I'm getting excited myself and im the one writing this! I swear this story will be beyond anything you have ever read in TF2 fiction!


	2. Strange introductions

Hey there! Just a lil Authors note before starting. I know this is a lil late but im adding a small Christmas part to the chapter. So lets get to it!

Because the Spy had explained that they don't celebrate EVERY new recruit on the 1st night, Alex knew better than to expect a banner party. It was a good enough welcome though. As soon as he walked in he was brought into another crushing hug by Heavy. When the big Russian put him down, he saw some of his new co-workers, one of which was passed out on a table surrounded by cards.

"Well would ya look at that?" a Texan voice rang through from another room. "If I just wired it right it oughta..." the sentence cut off from a massive explosion. Naturally Alex went to the room to see if he was OK only to be met by a blast of smoke. Once it cleared he saw the Texan covered in soot along with Medic, who seemed very pissed off.

"You Dum Kopf! How in the name of the world did you manage to make a coffee machine explode?"

The Texan just stood there dumbfounded before opening his mouth to say something only to exhale smoke before collapsing.

"Idiot. Oh Recruit. There you are. I apologise but we are going to have a, uh, shortage of coffee." The medic said noticing Alex.

He could only stand there staring before finally asking, "Is he...alright?"

The Medic looked at the Texan before returning his gaze to Alex. "No he is Dell. Oh is he alright? I thought you meant his...never mind. Yes he is fine. If I can survive an Engineer induced explosion surely he can." Seeing his point, the Medic led him out of the break room into the main Recreational centre to introduce him to the team.

"Now I believe you've met Heavy and Spy but there are many more to our team, such as Tavish over there." He pointed to the drunk on the table and who, as if on cue, jerked up shouting "I'm just a 1 eyed, bloody monster! Eh, what? What just happened?"

Rolling his eyes Medic told him "Tavish, this is our new Uniclass, Mr...Uh...What did you say your name was?"

Standing straight he replied, "I didn't say. The names Alex"

"Well, Alex, ye be lucky your 'ere for ceasefire. I'm the black, Scottish Cyclops, Tavish. Bombs be me specialty" he proudly announced before taking a swig from his hip flask and collapsing into sleep again. Sighing, the Medic led Alex out the room to meet everyone else.

I never thought something would happen like that. After being told of what the 2nd BLU Scout meant, I was worried about how Pyro and I would turn out. Would one of us do the same? Be turned insane by the horrors of this war? I hope I don't...

Stepping into the mess hall I noticed that the team were all on one table discussing the fight they just finished. No-one noticed us until Jack cleared his throat, then everyone turned.

"Everyone. This here's the recruits" Jack motioned to us, as Pyro hid behind me, apparently shy. "No-ones to make them feel unwelcome a' right? 'Specially you Spy" He pointed towards a man in a red suit.

"Oh Sniper, you do me well with your accusations" He replied before flicking his cigarette butt away. "I'm sure I will make them welcome enough."

Stepping aside to let us introduce ourselves, Jack muttered something about 'stupid bloody Spies'.

"Well, eh, hello everyone. I'm Sora. I'm to be the new Uniclass for you, so if you need help I'll try my best." I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

I was met by a small round of clapping as Sniper sat down. The Pyro tried to introduce himself but, as with all Pyro's, his words were muffled. As I took place next to Scout, waiting for the introductions to start from the Team, Scout passed me a note. He nudged me to read it. Unfolding it I read "Heya Sweetheart. Stick with me and ya'll be safe." I looked back at the Scout and he winked at me. Grinning I turned the note over and wrote a message back sliding to him. "It's you that needs to watch yourself" the note read and Scout looked dumbfounded at me before giving him a wink of my own.

As Pyro finished and took a seat, a tall individual entered the room. She easily towered above everyone, even Jack, and was dressed in a simple RED tank top with a furry over vest and a Red skirt flowing around her legs.

"Ah Sacsha, you finally made it. Late as ever" the Spy quipped earning a nudge from Jack.

"Sorry I'm late. The Administrator wanted me to give this letter to you" Sacsha explained, a lighter than normal Russian accent on her words, handing the letter to Spy. Taking it he opened it and skimmed its contents.

"Hmm...It appears the Administrator 'as decided to be kind for the festival season. She has called a 3 week Ceasefire to celebrate the season and New Year" he read from the letter, gaining everyone's attention.

"So we got 3 weeks to ourselves!" The Scout shouted unbelievingly to the Spy.

"It would seem so" he replied as the others began cheering. "Wait there's more" The Spy began again, returning focus on him.

The team began grumbling with "I knew there'd be a catch"

Grinning the Spy finished the letter "On the contrary my friends, there is no catch. As well as this reward we have been given the opportunity to use a new sector, newly created, as well as the spa there all free of charge" All around there were wide eyes before the room erupted with cheering once more.

Looks like I'm gonna like it here after all.

By the time he had met the team and returned to his room, Alex was exhausted. He hadn't actually had a chance to meet the Scout from before. He shrugged it off, as he thought she was still talking to Kalti. He just knew those two were gonna be good friends. Just before he entered his room music started from the room next to his. Listening closely he realised he knew that song. It was Suzumiya Haruhi. He used to listen to it to pass time back home. Chuckling at the reminder of home he entered his room. As soon as he walked in he noticed there was a small package. He smiled as he picked it up. First a three week break, then a new place to test and now this.

"Luck smiling on me tonight" he thought as he sat on the bed. He read who it was from and smiled even wider when he saw it was from a good friend of his. Like a kid at Christmas he opened the package and if he could smile wider, he would have. The package was a present and the present was a small amulet with a heart half with small lines inscribed onto it. He remembered seeing something like this. It was a special amulet on its own but when combined with its corresponding half the lines ...do something. His memory was fuzzy for that part. But he could remember it was supposed to be a symbol of a lovers trust, showing that the two are meant for each other. It was so sentimental he shed a tear as he set it down on the bedside cabinet and lay down. Snuggling on the bed he took a last look at the amulet before whispering "Goodnight Sora" and falling asleep.


End file.
